Zazdrość
by HikariNekoo
Summary: Aomine nie może już patrzeć na słodkie gruchanie Kuroko i Kagamiego. Jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała, co przekazał w paru dosadnych słowach. Co się stanie gdy fasady przyjaźni runą, ukazując nieco inne uczucie?


Po ukończeniu liceum Kiseki no Sedai jednomyślnie stwierdziło iż nie warto urywać kontaktu, zwłaszcza, że dopiero niedawno zaczęli być na powrót przyjaciółmi.

Tak więc nawet cztery lata później, mimo, że każdy z nich poszedł w inną stronę, co dwa tygodnie spotykali się w swoim gronie, wraz z niektórymi kolegami z liceum.

Tego dnia wszyscy spotkali się w niewielkiej restauracji, która była własnością Momoi i jej męża Hanamiy (nadal nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć kiedy i jak ta dwójka stała się parą). Jako iż był piątkowy wieczór szczęśliwa mężatka (kolejne zaskoczenie) postanowiła zamknąć swój przybytek wcześniej i sprosić do siebie całą bandę maniaków koszykówki.

Wszyscy wygodnie porozsiadali się przy stołach i zaczęli ożywioną rozmowę. Padały różne tematy od pracy, związków, po sport i wydarzeń na świecie, kończąc na niezwykle pasjonującej dyskusji o wyższości pocky nad batonikami zbożowymi.

Momoi jako gospodyni imprezy zadbała, by nic jej gościom nie brakowało. Na stołach porozstawiane były różne przekąski, a każda czarka była wypełniona po brzegi dobrym sake.

Kuroko z zadowoleniem wodził wzrokiem po szczęśliwych twarzach przyjaciół, przytulony do Kagamiego, który już od dwóch lat był jego chłopakiem.

Długo zajęło im zrozumienie swoich uczuć i pogodzenie się z nimi... no dobrze, niech będzie - to Kagamiemu długo to zajęło. Kuroko ze swoją miłością do Taigi nosił się już od drugiej klasy liceum i próbował delikatnie dać o tym znać Kagamiemu. Niestety kto jak kto, ale Taiga Kagami potrafił niekiedy być uczuciowym betonem.

Na myśl o tym jak dużo czasu zmarnowali nim dotarli do tego momentu, Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował swojego chłopaka. Ten zaskoczony zamruczał w jego usta, a jego twarz pokryła się soczystym rumieńcem. Tetsuya zachwycony tą reakcją wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę swego światła u delikatnie przejechał paznokciami po skórze na jego boku.

Przyjemnie zapowiadający się wieczór przerwało jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane pełnym jadeu głosem przez asa krajowej drużyny koszykówki, Aomine Daikiego,

- Musisz zachowywać się jak suka w rui?

Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły jak nożem cięte, a Kuroko, do którego ów słowa były skierowane zbladł i odsunął się nieco od Kagamiego.

- My się już będziemy zbierać, prawda Kagami?

- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy - warknął Taiga wstając gwałtownie i z morderczym wyrazem twarzy sięgnął nad stołem do Aomine. - Ten skurwysyn nie ma prawa cię obra...!

Kuroko przerwał swojemu chłopakowi, wbijając mu celnie palce między żebra. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo oburzyło go zachowanie Aomine, co łatwo było zauważyć zważywszy na ilość przekleństw wplatanych między słowa. Chwytając za kurtkę Tetsuya pociągnął Kagamiego do wyjścia.

- Do zobaczenia - mruknął jeszcze nim zniknął za drzwiami, wraz ze złorzeczącym Taigą, zostawiając za sobą salę pogrążoną w ponurym milczeniu.

- Aominecchi! Co to miało być?! - Kise pierwszy rzucił się na Aomine z pretensjami. Na jego twarzy nadal malował się szok i gniew wywołany słowami Daikiego. - Jak mogłeś powiedzieć coś takiego Kurokocchiemu?

- Wyjątkowo, tym razem muszę się zgodzić z Kise - wtrącił Midorima nerwowym ruchem poprawiając okulary. - Twoje zachowanie było, co najmniej nie na miejscu.

- Biedny Kurochin - mruknął Murasakibara odkładając na stół paczkę cukierków, demonstrując jak bardzo jest niezadowolony z powodu obecnej sytuacji.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby Satsuki to usłyszała to pozbawiłaby cię jąder? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Hanamiya wychylając, którąś z kolei porcję alkoholu.

- Gdybym co usłyszała? - zaciekawiła się Momoi wchodząc do sali z miską orzeszków w jednej ręce i trzymając butelkę wina w drugiej.

Zanim jednakże, ktokolwiek mógł jej odpowiedzieć, Aomine zerwał się na równe nogi i bez słowa wybiegł na zewnątrz.

* * *

Akashi obserwował. Analizował, rozmyślał i wyciągał wnioski.

Patrzył na każdą sytuację z dystansem, którego wielu brakowało, starając się obmyślić najodpowiedniejszą taktykę. Każdą grę potrafił wygrać w mniej niż pięciu ruchach. Nie bez powodu nazywano go geniuszem.

Robił wszystko, by osiągnąć upragniony cel i jeśli obierał sobie jakiś kierunek, to widomym było, że w tymże kierunku podąży na nic nie zważając.

Był typem myśliciela, mimo iż niekiedy, w szczególnych przypadkach używał czegoś, co bezmyślni malutcy ludzie mogli nazwać przemocą. Ale nie oszukujmy się - niekiedy całkowicie niewinna groźba zdziałać mogła więcej niż wyniosłe słowa najlepszych dyplomatów.

Akashi był zdania, że właśnie tego pierwszego potrzebuje pewien kłótliwy koszykarz.

* * *

Był początek grudnia i w związku z tym na zewnątrz było już całkiem zimno.

Aomine jednak nie zwracał uwagi na coś tak trywialnego jak chłód. W ogóle go nie czuł.

Wręcz przeciwnie!

Ogarniająca go wściekłość sprawiała, że było mu aż gorąco. Odbierała rozum i przejmowała nad nim kontrolę.

Ta wzbierająca w nim od dawna fala gniewu dziś w końcu dała o sobie znać. Nie potrafiąc nad nią zapanować zranił Kuroko.

Aomine wiedział, że przesadził mówiąc tak przykre słowa, ale krew zalewała go za każdym pieprzonym razem, gdy widział jak Tetsu klei się do tego wielkobrewego troglodyty.

I na pewno nie czuł zazdrości. Nie miał czego zazdrościć!

Daiki jedynie był przekonany, że Kuroko zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego, dużo lepszego niż Bakagami.

Na samą myśl o tym dupku Aomine skrzywił się i ponownie poczuł chęć mordu. Miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Na przykład czyjś czerwony łeb.

Jednak skończył tylko na kopnięciu pobliskiego śmietnika, który odleciał kilka metrów, nim zatrzymał się na jednym z parkowych drzew.

Aomine odetchnął głęboko próbując się uspokoić, co prawdę mówiąc nie pomogło zbyt wiele. Jednak już przynajmniej wiedział, jak urozmaici sobie dzisiejszy wieczór; wróci do domu, włączy jakieś porno z cycatymi laskami (może to, na którym jedna z dziwek miała błękitne włosy?), a potem zachleje się do nieprzytomności.

Idąc powoli w kierunku własnego domu Aomine z pełną świadomością tego, co robi zignorował dzwoniący w jego kieszeni telefon.

* * *

Kuroko leżał na łóżku na wpół przygnieciony przez ciało Kagamiego. To był przyjemny ciężar i Tetsuya delektował się każdą sekundą bliskości swojego kochanka.

Kiedy wrócili do domu po tej nieszczęsnej imprezie Taiga jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że jest na niego wściekły, za to, że nie pozwolił mu przywalić Aomine. Kuroko wiedział jak bardzo Kagami przejął się słowami jego byłego światła. Taiga nigdy nie przeklinał chyba, że emocje sięgały zenitu. Dziś jeszcze długo po tamtym zdarzeniu jego ust padały bluźnierstwa w trzech różnych językach.

Kuroko uciszył go dopiero gwałtownym pocałunkiem i rundką wyczerpującego seksu, po której Kagami na szczęście zasnął.

Ale Kuroko nie miał tego szczęścia.

Dzisiejsza sytuacja i jego wyprowadziła z równowagi oraz obudziła w nim dawno zapomniane uczucia.

Kiedyś on i Aomine dogadywali się świetnie. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Teraz jednak (co z żalem musiał przyznać) Kuroko nie potrafił porozumieć się z Daikim. A dzisiejsze słowa tylko go w tym upewniły.

Po zakończeniu liceum Aomine utrzymywał z nim stały kontakt. Czasami bywało, że spotykali się ze trzy razy w tygodniu, mimo świeżej kariery Daikiego w świecie sportu i studiów Tetsuyi. Codziennie wymieniali między sobą setki smsów, o niczym i o wszystkim.

Kuroko miał wtedy wrażenie, że ich przyjaźń była jeszcze silniejsza niż podczas najlepszych chwil w gimnazjum.

Ale z dnia na dzień Aomine przestał się z nim widywać i rozmawiać, nie licząc tych krótkich chwil, podczas co dwutygodniowych spotkań Kiseki no Sedai.

Gdyby Kuroko miał wskazać, kiedy dokładnie ich stosunki się oziębiły, powiedziałby, ze było to gdzieś na drugim roku jego studiów, właśnie wtedy, gdy zaczynał swój związek z Kagamim.

Tetsuya wiedział, że Aomine nie przepada za jego chłopakiem (zresztą z wzajemnością), ale czy sam fakt, że był z Taigą mógł zaważyć na ich przyjaźni? Sprawić, że przepadła, od tak? Całe jedenaście lat znajomości?

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwało go głośne chrapnięcie Kagamiego. Kuroko prawie, że odruchowo mocniej do niego przylgnął i zamknął oczy.

Ukołysany do snu dźwiękiem oddechu swojego chłopaka Tetsuya zanurzył się w ramionach Morfeusza.


End file.
